Army of the Stormlands
The Army of the Stormlands is the main military force of the Stormlands, and was among the key armies in the War of the Five Kings. The Stormland army is traditionally commanded by House Baratheon. History A new reign After the death of Jon Arryn, Stannis flees to Dragonstone to gather his strength, including most of the royal fleet, and plan his next move, believing Cersei poisoned Jon. Lord Eddard Stark wonders why Stannis left, believing it was due to the discovery of whatever secret Jon Arryn was allegedly murdered for, although not realizing that Stannis was also slighted by King Robert I Baratheon's selection of Eddard as his new Hand of the King. Ned, via Grand Maester Pycelle, sends a raven with a polite letter requesting Lord Stannis to return to his seat on the small council. During Eddard's investigation of Jon's death, he discovers that Stannis and Jon had spent a great deal of time together. When he is told Stannis and Jon visited a brothel, when Stannis is normally so righteous to the point of prudish, he gets closer to the truth. Robert dies after a boar hunt and is succeeded by his son, Joffrey I Baratheon. Eddard has been selected by Robert to rule as regent, though plans to bring Stannis to the throne. However he is outmaneuvered by Robert's widow, Cersei Lannister. The boy king Joffrey subsequently has Eddard executed. War of the Five Kings On Dragonstone, Stannis declares he is the true heir of Robert Baratheon to the Iron Throne, as Joffrey has no true claim to the throne. Since the king's death Stannis has been gathering what strength he can from the lords of the narrow sea and from Myrish and Lyseni sellswords, but his forces are too few to challenge the Lannisters in King's Landing. Additionally, his younger brother, Renly, has also declared himself king with the support of House Tyrell; most of the Baratheon bannermen in the stormlands follow Renly. Stannis's maester, Cressen, suggests he should treat with Robb Stark, who has been declared King in the North, or Lysa Arryn, but his wife, Selyse, says Stannis should not treat for what is his by right. Selyse has fallen under the influence of Melisandre, a priestess of the Lord of Light. She declares the red comet is a sign that Stannis must sail and the banners of the Reach and the stormlands will flock to him, but Stannis is not convinced. Selyse then tells him to embrace the Lord of Light. She says Melisandre has looked into the flames and seen Renly dead. Stannis renounces the Faith of the Seven and embraces the Lord of Light, seeking only the power that Melisandre promises will follow. The statues of the Seven at Dragonstone are burned in sacrifice. Melisandre proclaims Stannis to be Azor Ahai reborn, a messianic figure in the R'hllor faith, and in a ceremony meant to invoke Azor Ahai, Stannis pulls a sword from the fire. His switch to the faith of R'hllor divides Stannis's own men into two factions: king's men who still follow the Faith of the Seven and queen's men who worship R'hllor. As a first step toward claiming the Iron Throne, Stannis has hundreds of letters sent to lords throughout Westeros proclaiming himself king and claiming, correctly, that Ser Jaime Lannister, not Robert Baratheon, is the father of Cersei's children. Rather than a direct assault on King's Landing, Stannis leads his forces to besiege Storm's End, hoping to convince his younger brother to join forces with him. He offers Renly to be his heir and a place at the king's small council, along with remaining Lord of Storm's End. Renly makes light of the offer, offering Stannis Storm's End and telling him to kneel before him. The brothers have an inconclusive parley that fails to reconcile them. They agree that their forces will meet at dawn. That night, Melisandre uses her magic to birth an animated shadow, which assassinates Renly in his tent at first light. The majority of Renly's followers subsequently swear allegiance to Stannis. One of Renly's sworn swords who refuses to follow Stannis is Ser Cortnay Penrose, castellan of Storm's End. Cortnay refuses to surrender the castle, fearing what Stannis would do to the bastard within, Edric Storm. He challenges Stannis to a duel, which the king refuses. Stannis asks Davos' advice and is told he should attack King's Landing before Storm's End. Though thinking Davos is clever, Stannis says he needs to take Storm's End as men are following him from fear rather then love, and if he leaves it will be said he was defeated. Ser Davos Seaworth rows Melisandre beneath the fortress, and the priestess assassinates Penrose as she did Renly. With Storm's End under his control, Stannis launches an amphibious assault on King's Landing. Braving wildfire, a river-spanning chain, and other defenses, Stannis's forces are defeated at the cusp of victory when Lannister and Tyrell reinforcements unexpectedly arrive, seemingly led by Renly's ghost; it is in fact Garlan Tyrell wearing the deceased Renly's armour. After the Battle of the Blackwater Stannis, with the remainder of his forces, returned to Dragonstone Second Conquest on Westeros Concerning House loyalty Several houses have made it clear that they only hold fealty to House Baratheon of Storm's End, not to Stannis' cadet branch. Nevertheless, even houses who hold absolutely no connections to House Baratheon of Dragonstone are listed here all the same. Strengths * S indicates being a Sellsword. * L indicates being Lowborn or Smallfolk. * † indicates having been killed during the War of the Five kings or soon after. * N indicates being a Noble. * K indicates being a knight. * BB indicates being bastard born. * B indicates having been killed during the Battle of the Blackwater. Stormlands [http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Baratheon_of_Dragonstone House Baratheon of Dragonstone] * King Stannis Baratheon. N Houses sworn to House Baratheon of Dragonstone * [http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Bar_Emmon House Bar Emmon] of Sharp Point. * House Celtigar of Claw Isle. ** Lord Ardrian Celtigar N * [http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Seaworth House Seaworth] of Cape Wrath. ** Ser Davos Seaworth N K ** Dale Seaworth † N B Killed during the Battle of the Blackwater. ** Allard Seaworth † N B Killed during the Battle of the Blackwater. ** Matthos Seaworth † N B Killed during the Battle of the Blackwater. ** Maric Seaworth † N B Killed during the Battle of the Blackwater. * [http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Sunglass House Sunglass] of Sweetport Sound. ** Ser Gilwyn Sunglass N K * House Rambton ** Ser Symond Rambton K * [http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Velaryon House Velaryon] of Driftmark. ** Lord Monford Velaryon Houses sworn to House Baratheon of Storm's End * [http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Bolling House Bolling]. * [http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Buckler House Buckler] of Bronzegate. * [http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Cafferen House Cafferen] of Fawnton. * [http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Caron House Caron] of Nightsong * [http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Connington House Connington] of Griffin's Roost * [http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Dondarrion House Dondarrion] of Blackhaven * [http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Errol House Errol] of Haystack Hall * [http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Estermont House Estermont] of Greenstone * [http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Fell House Fell] of Felwood * [http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Gower House Gower] * [http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Grandison House Grandison] of Grandview * [[House Highstorm|'House Highstorm']] of the Highridge ** Lord Wynden Highstorm N ** Ser Jerren Highstorm N K ** Ser Harwyn Highstorm N K *** Karlon Highstorm N * [[House Woodberry|'House Woodberry']] of Woodberry ** Lord Endrew Woodberry N * [[House Cavor|'House Cavor']] * [http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Hasty House Hasty] * [[House Belch|'House Belch']] of Bowers Hall ** Lord Gamel Belch N *** Ser Barric Belch N K *** Ser Robert Storm BB K * [http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Herston House Herston] * [http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Horpe House Horpe] ** Ser Richard Horpe K * [http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Kellington House Kellington] * [http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Lonmouth House Lonmouth] * [http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Meadows House Meadows] of Grassy Vale * [http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Mertyns House Mertyns] of Mistwood * [http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Morrigen House Morrigen] of Crows Nest * [http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Musgood House Musgood] * [http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Peasebury House Peasebury] of Poddingfield * [http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Penrose House Penrose] of Parchments * [http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Rogers House Rogers] of Amberly * [[House Rebly|'House Rebly']] of [[Ironfield|'Ironfield']] ** Lord Roril Rebly *** Ser Arron Rebly * [http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Selmy House Selmy] of Harvest Hall * [http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Staedmon House Staedmon] of Broad Arch * [http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Swann House Swann] of Stonehelm * [http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Swygert House Swygert] * [http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Tarth House Tarth] of Evenfall Hall * [http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Toyne House Toyne] * [http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Trant House Trant] of Gallowsgrey * [http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Tudbury House Tudbury] * [http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Wagstaff House Wagstaff] * [http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Wensington House Wensington] * [http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Wylde House Wylde] of Rain HouseCategory:Armies Category:War of the Five Kings